


For Another Day

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, First Time, Revelations, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elena and Josephine sleep together for the first time, Elena finally accepts what she has trying to deny for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> 'How many times can Kate write Elephine's first time before she settles on the canon?' The answer my friends is currently in progress and we may never know the answer. The good news is, is that means more smut for you to read. Which is always a good thing for people who like smut, in my opinion.

The air within Elena's chambers was dense and heavy, as she stared down into Josephine's hazel eyes. There was a tension that lingered between them, an inevitable pull that seemed to draw Elena's lips down to land upon her girlfriend's exposed neck.

A soft gasp drifted to her ears as she pressed Josephine further against the bookcase they had been leaning against. A gentle tug on her hair, as her tongue flickered across the skin and the hitching of Josephine's breath created a glowing warmth in the pit of the Inquisitor's stomach.

It felt different this time. Where other times there had been an innocence, a knowledge that kisses would turn to cuddles and back again in a cycle, never to proceed further, the urgency with which Josephine clutched Elena to her felt like former barriers were about to be pushed. It sent a thrill down Elena's spine, as she rolled her hips against Josephine's, eager to see just which barriers she could move or break.

"I missed you," Josephine breathed, pulling Elena's head up to move those heated kisses to her lips.

The mage's response was a silent one, as her lips moved eagerly against her Ambassador's, relishing in the softness and the intoxicating taste of Josephine's tongue. Another, more insistent roll of her hips and Josephine whimpered, her hands cupping Elena's backside and encouraging those movements.

Elena's body seemed to alight with excitement, her fingers grazing and caressing over troublesome fabric that she simply wanted to disappear, to melt away until she was awarded with the soft and gently touch of her lover's flesh. Maker, the force of her desire startled her, as a low groan emanated from her throat as clever hands squeezed and held her closer. A flash of uncertainty reared in the back of Elena's mind, a moment of fear at the strength of her desire. There was something more, something far less primal and logical, a feeling she was loathed to find.

Yet any fears of deeper connections and troublesome emotions seemed to disappear in a wisp of smoke, as Josephine's lips began a steady path. A trail of heat, burning across her skin with each lingering kiss, was made along her jaw and up to her ear. The slow and sensual movements of Josephine's tongue along the shell of her ear and the gentle nip upon her earlobe sent her head spinning. She moaned to the reception of a husky giggle, a sound so dripped in awe and lust that Elena had to try to regain her control.

"What did you have in mind for tonight's activities, my lady?" Josephine asked as she place a kiss below her ear.

Elena chuckled deeply, amused at the way Josephine was trying to maintain control too. Her usual words sounded breathless, tinged with a desire and a longing that Elena hoped would not disappear later down the line. Those words, so formal in their construction, lacked their usual formality as Josephine's hands pushed underneath the fabric of Elena's shirt, her fingers trailing almost greedily across her flesh.

"Oh, my dear, sweet Josephine, I think you know," Elena chuckled, pulling back as she did so to gaze into Josephine's desire filled eyes. "There are many things that I would just love to do to you tonight, if you would indulge me?"

"I believe, ah," her words were cut off by a gasp as Elena's ground her hips into hers again. "I believe that would be most, ahh, agreeable."

A smirk pulled across Elena's face as she finally stepped back, having the approval that she had so desperately wanted to hear. Josephine reached forward, clearly not comfortable with the distance that now existed between their bodies. It was sweet and the pout upon her lips even sweeter, but Elena knew what she was doing. She knew that it would not take Josephine long to realise her intentions.

Slowly but confidently, Elena's fingers reached for the fastenings upon her shirt, deftly releasing them one by one. Her breathing seemed to catch in her chest as she saw the way Josephine's eyes watched carefully, her tongue running over her lip as she watched as Elena slowly revealed each new inch of skin at an agonising pace.

Finally, the garment was dropped upon Elena's desk chair, followed soon by the Inquisitor's boots and breeches as she continued to strip herself of her clothes. All the while, she could not help the pride she felt as Josephine's eyes hungrily took her in, dipping from her slender neck, down the line of her collarbone and past the band that covered her breasts. They seemed to drink her in, as though Josephine was committing every single dip and curve to her memory.

The Antivan stepped forward, blushing slightly as she placed a hand upon Elena's pale waist. Her eyes ran over her muscles and frame once more before looking up into the Inquisitor's eyes. A smile pulled at her lips and Elena felt her heart skip within her chest at the beauty before her.

"You are beautiful, Elena," Josephine whispered, running her hands over her abs and caressing the skin beneath her fingertips, sending a shiver down Elena's spine.

"Perhaps..." Elena chuckled, stepping forward and slowly wrapping her hands around Josephine to remove the sash and band upon her waist. "I find myself simply dying to see you, Josephine. May I?"

Josephine nodded, watching as Elena slowly began to undress her. Elena cursed herself as her fingers felt clumsy now, so eager was she to rid Josephine of her clothes that her hands appeared to be shaking. This was not supposed to happen, not when the woman wore too many layers to begin with. It took longer than expected, to remove the dress over Josephine's head and to begin her slow unfastening of her shirt.

Josephine giggled, earning her a glare as Elena continued. The laughter stopped quickly when Elena pressed her lips to the the newly revealed collarbone, trailing her kisses and gentle nibbles down the pane of Josephine's stomach. The flesh beneath her fingers and tongue was soft and Elena could not help the smile that crossed her lips as she finally opened up the golden shirt.

She looked up through half-lidded eyes, smirking as Josephine shrugged off the shirt and threw it over the back of Elena's chair. Once again she pressed her lips to her stomach, licking slowly across the waistband of Josephine's breeches.

"Elena..." Josephine gasped, leaning her head back against the bookcase and closing her eyes, enjoying the sensations that Elena was causing her.

Her fingers moved up to release her own breast band, pulling the fabric away and releasing her breasts from their binds. Elena felt the heat in the pit of her stomach grow as she looked up at Josephine, licking her lips at the exquisite sight before her very eyes. Slowly, Elena straightened up, taking Josephine's hands and silently guiding them to help remove her breast band.

She could feel the way Josephine's breathing hitched the moment that Elena brushed her fingers over Josephine's breast and pressed her own against the woman's arm. Small gasps and moans left Josephine's lips as she caressed and pulled at Josephine, her lips lowering to take the other into her mouth.

"Oh, Elena... please," Josephine gasped, fisting her hand in Elena's hair as the Inquisitor slowly rolled and caressed her tongue over a dusky nipple.

Elena smirked, watching as Josephine's skin began to flush, their eyes locked as Elena bit and sucked, slowly releasing her before swapping her mouth's attentions to the other breast. The tugs upon her hair as Josephine pulled her to the position she wanted succeeded in making Elena's own desire surge through her, her kissing becoming more eager as she closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling of Josephine beneath her.

She needed more, she wanted more and so she moved her hand from Josephine's other breast, instead running it down her stomach and slowly slipping beneath the waistband of her navy breeches. Firmly, she pressed her hand over Josephine's small clothes, enjoying the low keening sound that accompanied her action. Josephine's hips rocked against her and her hand tightened in her hair.

"Ow!" Josephine exclaimed, as she banged her head against the wooden bookcase in a moment of distraction.

Elena stood up then, silencing any further groans with her lips before moving her lips so that they brushed against the shell of Josephine's ear.

"Bed. Now."

The words were punctuated by firm circular movements as Elena continued to rub her lover through her small clothes. She could feel the wetness that seemed to begin to soak through the fabric and found she wanted nothing more than to feel it without any obstructions. She felt impatient as her desire seemed only to grow, as Josephine nodded and wrapped her arms around Elena's neck.

"Take me there then, my lady," Josephine laughed, pressing herself against her lover. "I would like for you to stop teasing me."

"Oh?" Elena chuckled. "You mean, not like this?"

Pushing the fabric aside, Elena dragged her fingers agonisingly slowly down Josephine's slit, groaning in unison with her as she finally felt the wetness beneath her fingers. Hastily, Josephine pushed down her breeches and tights to her knees in one swift movement, trying desperately to allow Elena to touch her more efficiently. It was amusing, how impatient Josephine seemed to be getting underneath her attentions and Elena could not help but wonder if she had thought of this before. Whether the desire for Elena to touch her in this way had infiltrated her mind and subconscious, whether all these days that Elena had been away from Skyhold had ended in Josephine's own fingers moving where Elena's were now. Dreaming for this. Yearning for this.

"Elena, stop teasing me. Now,"Josephine gasped, nibbling Elena's lip as she did so.

“Why? Getting impatient, Lady Montilyet?” Elena chuckled, leaning her forehead against Josephine’s as her eyes burned into her lover’s.

Josephine sighed then, pushing Elena away from her and walking over to the bed herself. Elena turned around, crossing her arms and watching as Josephine kicked off her shoes and fully removed the rest of her clothes. Finally, the Antivan turned around once she had reached the foot of the Inquisitor’s bed, her hands placed firmly on her hips as she looked at Elena expectantly.

For a moment, Elena could not do anything but stare, her eyes taking in the beauty before her. Truly, Josephine was gorgeous and there was something about the way that Josephine was smiling slyly, as if she knew exactly what Elena was thinking, that made Elena’s heart begin to race. Her feet refused to stay still for a second longer as she closed the distance, one hand reaching for Josephine’s waist as the other went to caress her cheek.

They were both silent for a moment, as Josephine wrapped her arms around Elena’s neck, pulling the woman down until their lips met once more. The mage could think of nothing else except the sensations that were currently bombarding her. The anticipation in her chest as their breasts brushed tantalisingly against each other, the feeling of fingers stroking the back of her neck and sending shivers down her spine. Josephine’s lips and tongue were an intoxicating combination, one that Elena found herself drowning in with each passing second.

Cautiously, she moved her hands behind Josephine’s thighs, hoisting her up until the woman instinctively wrapped her legs around Elena’s waist. It was surprisingly easy to lift Josephine, although Elena assumed that it must have been due to the amount of exercise she had, had since leaving the Circle. She moved forward, still supporting Josephine as she tried to climb onto the bed, who was probably only still in place due to the the vice like grip Josie seemed to have on her.

She lay her down gently, lowering her lips to Josephine’s neck once more and slowly sucking upon her pulse point. Elena rocked her hips, groaning as she felt her clit rub against Josephine, her muscles tightening delightfully as the tendrils of pleasure spread through her body. In moments, Josephine’s hands seemed to have finally found Elena’s breasts, slowly manipulating and massaging the flesh beneath her hands as effortlessly as she manipulated anyone else. Except now, there were no gentle words, or deals and promises made, simply the knowledge of exactly what would make the sighs and groans to fall from Elena’s lips.

Suddenly, Elena broke away, looking down upon Josephine as if seeing her in this light for the first time. She willed herself to do as she normally did, to let her body take over and to shut off everything else, because nothing else was needed. She willed herself to feel nothing but desire and lust, to once again look down at a woman she was with as if she truly just wanted to fuck her. But there was that voice in the back of her mind again, the one that drove her to slowly release Josephine’s hair from it’s bun, that made her stroke through the tresses and marvel in their softness beneath her fingertips.

It was strange, this feeling in her chest that seemed to be brimming with an inexplicable happiness, a wonder and awe, for beneath her was a goddess and that small voice willed for nothing more than to worship her as she deserved. With the fullness of Elena’s heart.

Shaking her head, Elena simply kissed Josephine again, closing her eyes and losing herself in the motions. As she moved her kisses downwards, she began to push at that voice in her head. Shoving it away as she forced herself back into her old ways. She cared for Josephine, yes, but there would be no foolish notions of love. Not now. Not when she had far too much to lose. Elena looked up, seeing Josephine’s eyes flutter closed as Elena’s tongue flickered against the inside of her thighs and chose to focus on the pleasure, rather than any troublesome voice.

“You are so gorgeous, Josephine,” Elena purred, as she hooked her fingers around Josephine’s small clothes, slowly pulling them down and off of her legs.

Josephine looked as though she were about to say something, when her words were cut off with a moan. Elena had swiped her tongue up Josephine’s slit, moaning herself as she finally tasted the wetness that had pooled between Josephine’s thighs. She found herself eager, enjoying the way Josephine’s hands clawed at the sheets as Elena’s tongue stroked firmly against her. Every flick of her tongue, every suck, every taste, felt like heaven as Elena felt Josephine’s muscles twist and clench.

For some reason unbeknownst to her, she reacher her hands forward, lacing her fingers with Josephine’s as she continued her ministrations with her mouth and tongue. Looking her through fluttering eyelashes, she watched as Josephine’s back arched, her hips cantering upwards to meet with all of Elena’s movements. There was a hunger, an eagerness in the way Josephine moved and it pooled heat between her own thighs, just begging and needing to be sated after this. Maker, she needed Josephine to touch her, but that could wait. Now, she needed to focus on everything Josephine was doing.

Finally, Elena removed her head from between Josephine’s thighs, instead replacing her tongue with her fingers. She merely rubbed against Josephine’s clit, taking things slow as she crawled her way up Josephine’s body, desiring nothing more than to kiss her whilst they had sex. It was almost a mistake, as that happiness once again flared within her chest as Josephine moaned upon tasting herself upon Elena’s tongue. Her hips eagerly seeking out more friction as Elena rubbed harder against her.

“Elena, _please_ ,” Josephine gasped, her hazel eyes meeting with Elena’s in an intense and lustful gaze. “I need you to… ah!!”

Smirking, Elena slipped two fingers inside of her lover before the words could even leave her mouth. She chuckled as Josephine scowled for a moment before nuzzling into Elena’s neck and biting down upon her skin. Hot breaths tickled against Elena’s skin as she began to thrust her fingers inside of her lover. The time for teasing was over and Josephine rocked her hips hungrily against each and every thrust as they moved in a rhythm that seemed to quicken and quicken.

Elena could feel the nails that now raked down her back, digging in as Josephine tried to pull her closer and closer, merging their bodies almost as if she wished they would become one. With each twist of Elena’s fingers, each curl that cause Josephine to cry out in pleasure, she could feel her lover’s muscles begin to tighten. The walls around her fingers began to narrow and Elena kissed Josephine’s forehead as the sweat glistened slightly in the candle light.

“Maker, you’re so irresistible, Josephine,” Elena purred. “You’re… beautiful.”

Their lips met once more, far more messily than they had done before. There was a desperation as Josephine’s moans were quietened by Elena’s mouth, her tongue rolling almost clumsily against her lover’s as she could feel the woman beneath her coming closer and closer to the peak of her pleasure.

Just a few more seconds, that was all it would take. Elena curled her fingers again, deeper and deeper as Josephine cried out, her body shaking slightly as she clutched onto Elena. She buried her head in Elena’s shoulder, breathing heavily and pulling her close as her muscles tightened, constricting in a pleasurable release. Words fell from Josephine’s lips, some mumbled, others in Antivan and the others bearing the unmistakable hallmark of being Elena’s name.

Elena could not help but smile at that, hearing the word spoken with such reverence and affection was a rarity. It sent a twinge of fear throughout her and yet the part of her that seemed delighted by it seemed to push it aside. For a moment, Elena forgot herself as she removed her fingers from inside Josephine and kissed her gently, smiling as the woman wrapped an arm around her waist and held her closer.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Josephine hooked a leg around Elena’s waist, catching the woman off guard as she flipped them over. The Antivan was smiling as she straddled Elena’s waist, pulling Elena’s hand to her mouth and slowly placing the digits into her mouth. Elena watched with rapt attention as Josephine licked her fingers clean, her breath hitching and her hips bucking in the hope of some relief for the wetness that was pooled between her thighs.

“You are magnificent, Elena,” Josephine whispered, removing the final traces of herself off of her fingers. “Although, an incorrigible tease.”

“Oh? Are you going to punish me for that, Lady Ambassador?” Elena chuckled, as she reached for Josephine’s hips, encouraging them to move as she bucked upwards.

Both of them groaned at the contact, but Josephine giggled, grabbing Elena’s hands and pinning them above her head. Her body was pressed against Elena’s as she held her there, rolling her hips in such a way that Elena could not help moaning at the movement. She bit her lip, looking up as Josephine’s hazel eyes sparkled in amusement and desire, as though anticipating her next move.

Her hands tightened around Elena’s wrists and for a moment, the mage wanted to fling her off. If it had been anyone else, she was certain that she would have done, however, as Josephine lowered her lips to Elena’s neck, she found the anxiety that had begun to fill her slowly ebb away.

“Are you alright?” Josephine asked suddenly. “You tensed… would you like me to release you?”

“I… no. Let’s see how this goes. I have to say, I’m intrigued,” Elena replied, rocking her hips against Josephine’s once more.

“Okay… don’t move them then.”

A sly smirk crossed Josephine’s face then, her eyes glinting in a manner that sent a thrill down Elena’s spine. Josephine slipped a thigh between Elena’s legs, pressing upwards and rocking against her firmly. The mage could not help but gasp, feeling the pressure upon her send small waves of pleasure through her body. She could feel the way their breasts brushed against each other, particularly as Elena arched her back, finding herself getting even more excited when she found her body stretching as her arms were held in place.

Josephine giggled, running her hands down Elena’s arms and moving them until she began to run her fingers teasingly across Elena’s breasts. She leant down, wrapping her mouth around one of Elena’s nipples until the woman gasped, clutching the sheets beneath her hands. She could feel herself growing impatient already, the fact that she had been aroused and barely touched since they started making every single touch feel like the sweetest torture. A fact she was certain that Josephine knew exceedingly well, if her slow and deliberate movements were to be any judge of the matter.

Her fingers skimmed down her body as she shuffled down from Elena’s waist, instead settling between the Inquisitor’s legs. Elena was enraptured, eager to see just what her lover would do next as her fingers raked down the inside of her thighs and parted them even further. A light kiss was placed on the inside of her thigh, followed by another and another as Josephine’s nimble fingers crept up to the fabric of her small clothed.

Fingers pressed against Elena finally and the Inquisitor could not help the moan that escaped her lips. Her hips bucked, begging for more attention as Josephine’s fingers slowly rubbed over her small clothes. It was possibly revenge for when Elena had done this to her, except now Josephine seemed more insistent on drawing it out. She even kissed over the soaked material, probing slightly with her tongue and teasing her through the fabric.

“ _Josie!_ ” Elena whined, biting her lips and clenching her hands tighter in the sheets. “What are you doing?”

“I thought you wished to be punished for teasing me? I thought this was the most agreeable one,” Josephine laughed, circling Elena’s clit with her tongue.

“I… well, you should stop that!”

“You want me to stop teasing you?”

“Yes.”

“You aren’t going to ask nicely?”

“You want me to beg, not ask nicely.”

“Well… it is a punishment?”

Elena scowled, her lips twisting slightly as she rocked her hips, trying to get more friction from Josephine without having to resort to begging.

Much to her surprise, Josephine moved her fingers, instead using them to pull down Elena’s underwear as the woman had been trying to request. A small kiss was then placed upon her hip as Josephine ran her fingers gently over her stomach, tracing intricate and soothing patterns into the mage’s skin.

“May I?” Josephine asked, smiling softly as she moved her fingers through soft curls and down her slit.

Elena whimpered and sighed, trying to relax herself. “Yes please,” she mumbled, nodding her head. It was one thing to beg, asking nicely… she supposed that wasn’t so bad.

Josephine smiled again, lowering her lips to Elena’s clit as she slid a couple of fingers inside of her. Elena gasped, her back arching as she felt the combined assault from Josephine’s fingers and tongue. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of her lover inside of her. The Antivan increased the pace of her fingers, curling them deeply until Elena felt her muscles tightening as waves of pleasure seemed to flow through her body.

And then there was the woman herself, who was looking up at Elena with those hazel eyes, watching and learning how each touch changed the movement of the waves, noting each tremor and shudder and groan that Elena released. It was enticing, watching her as she finally closed her eyes, slipping another finger inside of her and moaning along with the woman writhing beneath her.

“Maker, _Josephine,_ ” Elena whimpered, rocking her hips to meet every single thrust of Josephine’s fingers. “Fuck, just a little harder… and faster.”

Following the instructions to the letter, Josephine picked up the pace, this time, replacing her mouth with her thumb as she rocked her whole body behind the thrusts to meet the pace. Abandoning her place between Elena’s legs, Josephine quickly moved back up her body, clasping one of Elena’s hands in her own and holding it beside Elena’s head. Eagerly, the Inquisitor wrapper her hand around the back of Josephine’s neck, pulling her back down for a kiss.

All she could feel was the way Josephine’s body rocked against her own, the way her wetness rubbed against Elena’s thigh. It appeared to be just an accident, as Josephine gasped and moved her hips away. Groaning at the loss of the feeling, Elena grabbed Josephine’s hip and raised her thigh, pulling her down hard on herself until the woman moaned again.

“Keep doing that Josephine, it feels good,” Elena purred between kisses, slowly taking Josephine’s lip between her teeth and pulling.

The sensation of Josephine moving against her was enough to give Elena that extra edge she needed. She could feel a roaring flame in the pit of her stomach, the way her body seemed to burn as her muscles tensed beneath her lover. She wanted nothing more than to clutch onto Josephine, feeling herself drowning in the kiss and the pleasure caused by Josephine’s fingers.

It was too much and yet Elena wanted more at the same time. Why had sex not felt this good before, as if she truly wanted Josephine to be the one doing this to her and no one else? It was… not entirely unexpected but unfamiliar all the same. And yet, she found herself caring less and less, as Josephine’s heated kisses moved to her ear, whispering words of encouragement and affection as Elena felt herself getting closer and closer. Josephine’s words became breathier, interrupted with gasps and moans as she rubbed herself harder against Elena’s thigh.

With another curl of her fingers, Elena found herself writhing, panting and clutching to Josephine, burying her face in her neck as she finally felt herself tip over the edge. Her hips moved clumsily as she rode out her orgasm, completely conscious of the way Josephine’s name seemed to drip from her lips with each passing second. A breathless prayer to a goddess she had not known she worshiped quite so fully until now.

It did not take long before she felt Josephine’s tense slightly above her, her body collapsing onto Elena as she came as well, her breaths tickling the side of Elena’s neck as she finally removed her fingers from within her. For a moment they stayed here, as Elena wrapped her arms around Josephine’s waist, holding the woman close.

The world around her felt peaceful for once, as she felt and heard Josephine’s breathing smoothen out, the way her body would rise and fall against her hands. Josephine felt like the waves, a calming presence that lapped away at the whirring of Elena’s mind and the fire that seemed to still be burning within her. The woman moved then, leaning on her elbows so that she could place a sweet, soothing kiss upon Elena’s lips.

It was funny, how something so sweet and innocent could still make Elena feel as if she were drowning. A sensation filling her that she did not want to name was embracing and engulfing her, dragging her into its depths until she found herself hopeless. Maybe it would not be so bad, to feel hopeless, if not for the voice that told her that the more walls that crumbled to the sea, the sooner every foothold she had would be washed away beneath her feet.

Yet, as Josephine began to giggle against her lips, her arms wrapping around Elena’s neck as she prompted them to roll over, she found that perhaps that voice in her head was more of a nuisance than a help. It had been there for so long, through flirtations and first kisses and ballroom dances under the moonlight and still she had continued, as though she did not already know that she was hopeless. She had been hopeless the moment she had spent more than a few moments with Josephine.

“Something is wrong… would you like to talk about it?” Josephine whispered, cupping Elena’s cheek gently with her hand.

“It’s nothing, Josie,” Elena replied, turning her head and kissing Josephine’s palm. “I’m feeling alright.”

She arched an eyebrow up at Elena then, her lips pursed as if she wanted to say something. Instead, she just sighed, pulling Elena down for another kiss and pulling the woman into a tight embrace, her hands caressing and stroking down Elena’s back. It was soothing, a sensation that lulled Elena once more, brushing aside any pesky thoughts that might bother her.

No, there was no need for that anymore and Elena knew why. Was it frightening? Yes. Maker, she had not felt so scared about something like this in ten years. It was strange and yet… there was no escaping it was it? There was no escaping the peace and comfort that being in Josephine’s arms brought her, nor the way her whole day seemed to brighten the moment she laid eyes upon the beautiful Antivan woman who had caught her eye so early on.

No, Elena thought, as she lay there in Josephine’s arm, enjoying the embrace that they were currently in. Josephine might have once merely captured her eye, but right now it was hard to deny, that she had managed to capture her heart too.

“We should get some rest, my lady,” Josephine whispered, tapping Elena on the back.

“Mhmph,” Elena mumbled, as she slipped off of Josephine.

For a moment, it looked as though Josephine was going to leave. She knew of the way Elena had worked in the past, of always leaving after sex and had apparently placed herself within that category too. Instantly, Elena reached forward, wrapping her arms around Josephine’s waist and pulling her towards her before she could even begin to move away from her. She looked down, watching as Josephine’s eyes searched deep into hers, as if trying to find an answer to a question at the forefront of her mind.

“I…” Josephine started, before shutting her mouth and shaking her head. “So, that was nice. We should do that again.”

“Yeah? You would like that?”

Josephine giggled, nuzzling Elena’s neck and nestling snugly against her chest. “I would, Elena.”

“Then your wish is my command, my dear lady,” Elena chuckled, kissing Josephine’s forehead as the woman settled within her arms.

“Goodnight, Elena…”

“Goodnight, Josie. I’ll see you in the morning.”

With that, Elena settled back into the pillows, closing her eyes as she tried to calm her mind. There was no escaping it now. No way that Elena would want to… but saying those words? Actually admitting that she was in love with Josephine to others who were not herself? That was another fight. Another struggle. But at least it would be for another day.

 


End file.
